Into the Wilds/Walkthrough
This is my walkthrough of Into the Wilds. Overview Because the world of Into the Wilds is completely randomly generated save for dungeons and the Sky Dimension, a complete walkthrough is essentially impossible. Thus, this walkthrough will be more of a guide to the game than anything. It will cover weapons, enemies, etc. There will be no walkthroughs of any dungeons, due to there being multiple ways to complete them depending on play style. Walkthrough HUD This is an overview of the HUD. There are a few important things here. * Health: You have twenty hearts of health. If you lose them all, you die. You'll lose a portion of your resources and respawn wherever you last rested. * Stamina: You have a stamina meter. Running and performing Power Attacks depletes it. If you deplete it completely, you'll walk slower and jump lower until it refills. It automatically refills. * Sound: A gauge shows how much sound you're making. The more sound you make, the easier it is for enemies to notice you. * Temperature: A gauge shows you the current temperature. If it's very hot or very cold, you may suddenly be burned or frozen. * Oxygen: When underwater, an oxygen gauge appears. If it runs out, you start losing health. It completely refills when you resurface. Weapons There are far too many weapons to cover them all, so this section will cover all weapon classes. * Blades: Blades are basic weapons, average in all areas, except in range where they vary. Their main weakness is that they're heavily focused on combat with enemies and aren't very good at destroying natural objects. Their Power Attack is a quick, repeated spin. Examples include the Wooden Sword and Metal Dagger. * Clubs: Clubs are a bit unique, with stats that highly vary between them. In general, most clubs are either light but weak or powerful but heavy. Powerful clubs are usually good at smashing things, and most clubs are short-ranged. Their Power Attack is slamming the ground to create a shock wave. Examples include the Small Stick and Giant Club. * Lances: Lances are generally long-ranged weapons that deal low damage in a small radius with rapid jabs. Lances are not very good at destroying natural objects, and they're mainly to use against small enemies, suffering against tougher ones. Their Power Attack is a series of fast jabs followed by a strong jab. Examples include the Pointy Spear and Knight's Lance. * Bows: Bows, unlike most other weapons, are long-ranged. They require arrows to use, and each use consumes one arrow. However, bows still have durability, of course. Bows suffer in melee combat, so they're better used to pick off enemies from afar. Their Power Attack is simply to charge them up, dealing more damage. Examples include the Old Bow and Sacred Bow. * Staves: Staves are very unique and very rare weapons. They always have only one durability, meaning contact with anything destroys them. However, using them sends out a projectile of some kind, like a fireball or tornado. Their Power Attacks sends out a giant version of their basic projectile. Examples include the Fire Staff and Ice Staff. * Shields: Shields are not truly weapons, but can be used in combat. They can be used alongside any weapon except bows and some clubs. They are used to defend yourself against attacks from your enemies. Some shields burn or can be electrified. Their Power Attack is a quick bash. Examples include the Wooden Shield and Iron Shield. Enemies * Goblins: Possibly the most common enemies in the game. Goblins can be found on camps around the world,